


the boats

by Tat_Tat



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: Moana's father makes a decision.





	1. Chapter 1

He thought about burning the boats, torch in hand, flame illuminating the sails, the faded patterns, of rich stories their ancestors had left behind.

He thought about burning the boats, instead, he beat the drums.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind does not have to be perfect, the water does not have to be warm, there does not need to be a goal, a destination. Wherever the Ocean takes her, is her destiny, Moana knows it. What will happen, will happen and Moana can feel it in her bones, feel the water calling her, pulling her in with the tide.


	3. Chapter 3

When her village arrives to the islands that are Te Fiti, Moana is twenty five and chief to her people. The sand under her feet feels the same as the day she returned the goddess’s heart. Moana herself does not feel like the same person, yet Te Fiti still recognizes her, embracing her as she lays on the sand, supporting her as she climbs the trees, caressing her as she passes through the ferns and the flowers.

When Moana’s village leaves the islands that are Te Fiti, Moana kneels down and presses her forehead to the ground. A warm, saltwater breeze brushes against her cheek and it feels like the same breath that touched her when Te Fiti had pressed their foreheads together the first time, after Moana returned her heart.

Moana is almost thirty and she doesn’t know if or when she will be back, or how old she will be then. She knows she will change but Te Fiti will not. She finds comfort in that, that the goddess is unchanging, that she will always be there.


End file.
